


A Day in LA

by sydneywhowrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dom Phil Lester, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, VidCon, YouTube, phan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneywhowrites/pseuds/sydneywhowrites
Summary: Dan stares directly out the window, hoping he won’t be included in the conversation. Phil runs a hand up Dan’s thigh and takes out the tiny remote from his pocket, making Dan’s stomach drop. He increases the vibration level up to a 5 out of 10 and Dan struggles to hold back moans. Phil, on the other hand, is as casual as ever.





	A Day in LA

Honestly, Dan was surprised he had made it through breakfast. When Phil propositioned the idea to him in their hotel room the previous night, he didn’t think he’d last more than a few hours.

-

“Dan? Can we talk about something? It’s… it’s nothing bad; it’s sex related.”

Phil had asked him, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. They were sitting in their shared hotel bed.

Dan nodded. For some reason, as dominating as Phil was in the bedroom, it always made him uncomfortable when he talked about it. But it was kind of endearing, in a way. Dan tried not to let a grin find a way onto his face; usually when Phil talked about sex it ended up being a great thing for the both of them. And he trusted Phil. So, he decided, without a moment of hesitance, he’d hear Phil out.

“So… um, it’s no secret that we both have an exhibition kink.”

Dan had nodded, his mind going a mile a minute. Whatever Phil was scheming, it was going to be _in public_. Though they hadn’t really delved into doing anything in public yet, Dan had been ready to for a while now. And he would immediately agree if it were any other week but the week of Vidcon.

“Yes. But, what are you getting at? We’re at Vidcon. Fans will see us, someone will get us on cam-“

“I know, I know. I was thinking of something a little more lowkey. Like, for example, what if you had a vibrator in while we filmed collabs. I would have the remote, of course. It’d be really hot. And you could always use your safe word if it gets too intense.”

Dan thought about it for a second. On one hand, he could really embarrass himself in front of friends he only got to see once a year. But, on the other hand, the irrational part of him countered, it’d be really hot. Plus, it’d definitely end up with amazing sex. And, just maybe, he’d be able to keep things under control. It would just be a day, after all; even if it became too much, he could use his safe word.

“Alright.”

Phil had grinned, kissed his cheek, and gone to bed.

-

After barely making it through breakfast (Phil kept ‘accidentally’ turning the vibrations up whenever Dan had to talk to the waitress), Dan and Phil had to take an Uber to Cat’s house to film.

Phil opens the door for Dan with a mischievous smile and Dan half-glares at him, taking his seat in the back seat of the car. They greet the driver and Phil decides to make small talk with the man.

“How long have you been an uber driver?”

“I’ve been doing this for a few months, actually. It’s kind of fun, meeting lots of people from all over the place.”

“I bet!”

Dan stares directly out the window, hoping he won’t be included in the conversation. Phil runs a hand up Dan’s thigh and takes out the tiny remote from his pocket, making Dan’s stomach drop. He increases the vibration level up to a 5 out of 10 and Dan struggles to hold back moans. Phil, on the other hand, is as casual as ever.

“So, are you guys from like, London or something?” The driver asks.

“Actually, yeah! Dan and I moved to London a few years ago, but we always come to Los Angeles every summer.”

“That’s exciting. Are you guys here to do some sightseeing?”

Phil squeezes Dan’s thigh, urging him to join in on the conversation.

“No… we’re here for work actually.”

Phil seems content with Dan’s response, so he leaves Dan out of the conversation for the rest of the ride and turns the vibrations down to a 3. Dan lets out a sigh of relief.

-

Now that they had finally arrived at Cat’s house, Dan knew Phil would start messing with him even more. For the time being, however, Phil had the vibrator at 0.

“Hey guys! It’s been so long since we’ve filmed a collab together! I have something super fun planned for today too!” Cat said, embracing Phil in a hug. Phil gave Dan a mischievous smile over Cat’s shoulder and moved his hand towards his pocket the second he stopped hugging Cat.

Cat walked over to Dan to give him a hug and Phil took out the remote, making Dan’s anxiety skyrocket.

_Shit, he can’t, he wouldn’t. Cat could get the wrong idea if I moan while-_

Phil put the remote back in his pocket. He was only teasing Dan this time. Dan sighed and accepted Cat’s hug.

“So, I was thinking, since I just got a new dog and I haven’t shown him to the internet yet, we could all try to teach him tricks and vlog it!”

Dan almost let out a sigh of relief but didn’t want to push his luck. Phil would be too distracted by the dog to mess with him. This collab would be easy to get through.

As though Phil knew what he was thinking, he took out the remote and turned it up to a 4. Dan had to cough to cover up his moans.

“Are you okay, Dan?” Cat asked, looking worried, “Your face is flushed and now you’re coughing.”

“Haha, yeah, I think someone in the meet-and-greet line got me sick.”

Cat gave him a sympathetic look and went to get her dog.

Once Cat was out of the room, Phil whispered into Dan’s ear, “You’re lucky I’ll be distracted for this video, but just wait until we get to Anthony’s house.”

Dan shuddered, but as soon as Cat got back into the room with her new puppy, his nerves momentarily drifted away. If only the vibrator would stop.

-

After saying their goodbyes to Cat, Dan and Phil hurriedly entered the car of their second Uber driver of the day. The old man looked far less friendly then their previous driver, so they limited their conversation with him to a hello.

Dan was hardly relieved. This just gave Phil more time to mess with the remote.

Speaking of that, Phil currently had it in his hand and was hovering his thumb over the ‘+’ button. Dan prepared himself for the worst. What he did not prepare himself for, however, was Phil turning it up to 10.

“Ahhhhhhh… mmph.” Dan let out a high pitch moan. The driver turned off the radio and spun around to look at them with a scowl on his face. Dan’s heart dropped.

“What’s going on back here?!” The driver asked in a thick American accent.

“Sorry sir, my friend is just feeling sick. It’s-“

“Just don’t throw up in my car.” The man grumbled, turning back around in his seat to continue driving, mumbling something about how much he hated millennials.

Phil gave Dan a sheepish grin and turned it back down to a 3. At least he turned it down.

-

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

Anthony opened the door with a bright smile on his face, moving to the side so his two friends could come inside.

“Hi guys! My camera guy is free for a few hours, so we’re gonna have to do the individual collabs first. I know how you’re not really a fan of acting in sketches, Phil, so we can film yours first to get it over with.”

Phil nodded, appreciating the gesture.

“Dan, you can just sit in the living room and wait.”

“Nice. I’ll probably take a nap or something, I’m all jet-lagged, you know.”

Phil gave Dan a look that said something along the lines of _are you fucking serious_. Dan had to bite back a laugh.

“Ah, I get it. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry, though I don’t know how much you’ll like healthy vegan snacks. They’re not really your thing.”

Dan playfully glared at Anthony and wacked him softly on the arm, making his way into the living room to take a nap. Phil and Anthony went into the kitchen to film. At least Dan would have an hour to relax.

Surprisingly, even with the vibrator buzzing away in his ass, Dan got to sleep pretty quickly.

-

“Okay, Phil, I think we’ve got enough footage for today. Can you go wake Dan up? I feel like he’ll be less mad if it’s you.”

Phil let out a small laugh and felt his cheeks go red.

“Yeah, you’re probably right, I’ll go get him.”

Phil got up from his chair and went to the living room to wake Dan up. A small whimper stopped him in his tracks.

“Mmph, Phil, please. I’ve been so good, let me come.”

Phil giggled a little. He didn’t know what to do. Dan was having a wet dream _on their friend’s couch._

Not wanting him to come, he decided it’d be best to wake Dan up. He lightly shook Dan’s shoulder and waited for his eyes to open.

“What- what’s happening, Phil. Come lay with me.” Dan whispered, making grabby hands at Phil. Phil giggled.

“Dan, we’re at Anthony’s. I just finished my video with him. It’s time for you to make yours. I just came to wake you up.”

Dan’s eyes shot open when Phil mentioned they were at Anthony’s.

“And before you ask, I’m not letting you come. The challenge was to have the vibrator in all day, and the day isn’t over yet. So, you better find some other way to get rid of that hard on.”

Dan whined and got up from his spot on the couch.

“Okay, just tell Anthony I’m going to the bathroom really quick. I’ll be there in a second.”

“Do you even now where the bathroom is?”

“Shut up.” Dan mumbled, trudging off in a random direction.

-

Phil walked back into the kitchen to find Anthony getting some props ready for his collab with Dan.

“Hey, did you get Dan up?”

“Yeah, he just went to the bathroom, he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“Oh, okay.”

Anthony continued to prep for the video and Phil stood there in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to talk about.

“So,” Anthony asked nonchalantly, “How’s your relationship with Dan going?”

Phil’s heart sped up for a second, but then he calmed down. Anthony was his friend. He trusted him.

“Couldn’t be better, really. Dan is the best person I’ve ever met. Every day is like a new adventure.”

Anthony pretended to throw up. “That was sooo cliché, Phil.”

They both laughed.

Dan walked into the kitchen. He had somehow managed to get most of the stain out of his pants, and he didn’t look turned on anymore. It could’ve been worse.

“Hey, Dan! You ready to film now?”

Dan let out a laugh that sounded casual enough and eagerly nodded. Phil was almost impressed.

“You can just sit on your phone somewhere, Phil. Unless, of course, you want to watch our amazing acting skills.” Anthony told Phil.

Phil’s eyes lit up at that and Dan silently pleaded that he wouldn’t turn the vibrator back on. Of course, knowing Phil, he doubted it would be that easy.

Anthony cleared his throat and Dan and Phil blushed.

“Let’s go film then!” Dan said, a bit too enthusiastic.

-

About halfway through filming, Dan noticed the vibrations increase. He saw Phil silently laughing out of the corner of his eye but tried his best to ignore him. It would only spur him on.

Not satisfied by Dan’s reaction, Phil turned it up to a 9.

Dan let out a gasp and Anthony gave him a weird look.

 _Success_ , Phil thought.

“Are you okay, Dan?”

Shit, Dan had to come up with a lie.

“I think so, ugh, I just hit my foot on the side of the table at it hurts a lot.”

Phil almost rolled his eyes. Surprisingly, Dan’s acting skills were enough to trick Anthony.

“Oh, yikes. Do you want to go back to the hotel to rest? I wouldn’t want you seriously injured or anything.” Anthony asked with a sympathetic look on his face.

Before Phil could object, Dan told Anthony that that was probably “the best thing to do” but that they could “come over tomorrow to finish filming.”

Anthony agreed with the plan and gave Dan and Phil a goodbye before they went back to the hotel. Dan started giggling the second they were far enough away from Anthony’s doorstep.

“What a cop-out. I can’t believe you!”

Dan just kept laughing. Phil took this as an opportunity to turn the speed up to 10.

“Fu-fuck you, Phil.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?”

A car came and drove up to where they were standing in the parking lot.

“You better not use that language in the car.” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear, opening the door for him to get in.

 _Fuck you_ , Dan thought to himself, but he kept his mouth shut.

-

Once they sat down in the car, Phil set the vibrator to the pulsing setting but left it at 10. Dan knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, so he nudged Phil’s arm and gave him a sad look.

“If you’re gonna come, baby, do it right now. Or, you can wait another hour until we get back to our hotel room.” Phil huskily whispered into Dan’s ear. Then, to make matters worse, he started palming Dan through his jeans.

“Mmm. Uhh!” Dan let out a small scream and came in his pants. The driver didn’t turn around, but both Dan and Phil got the sense that he knew what had just happened. The rest of the car ride was spent in absolute silence. They practically ran out of the car when it got to their hotel.

“So, want to try again tomorrow since you failed?”


End file.
